


Messed Up Lovers

by tenshi6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Romance, takes place in s3 but no major spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has gone on a holiday and Stiles is stuck with Derek, doing some research when things get really out of hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, my first Sterek ficlet! I've just got into the fandom and completed season 1 and 2 within a few days, watching all the episodes of season 3 that had already came out and I just wanted to write a Sterek fic because I'm totally into the fandom! So please, forgive me if they're pretty OOC and also, English isn't my native language so there might be some grammar mistakes, too. Anyway, I hope you'll like it and give me lots of reviews to let me know what you think of it. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N2: Started as a pwp but then it turned out to be a bit more. Also, title sucks, I know, but I just suck at writing titles, sorry!

He didn't know when it had gone so wrong…

Maybe when Scott decided to go on a holiday with his mum and Allison and told Derek Stiles would help him.

Maybe when he had to spend most of his summer holiday in his room, doing research via Internet while Derek was lying on his bed, reading numerous books.

Or maybe when he went to sleep and could smell Derek's unique scent all over his pillow.

Or the first time he jerked off, moaning Derek's name…

Anyway, Stiles was in trouble. Like, real trouble and he couldn't solve this problem. Not when Derek was always around, not letting him to think of anything but just how gorgeous he looked.

It was 9 am and Stiles was lying on his bed, trying to decide whether he should get up and have a shower or try to sleep back. Since he was having a major hard-on he decided it would be better to take care of it and Derek fortunately wouldn't come today, saying he had some business to take care of. So Stiles got up and went to the bathroom, taking his clothes off then stepping under the shower and letting the warm water pouring down his body.

He poured some shower gel onto his palm, washing himself slowly, trailing his fingers down his chest and abs to southern, palming his hardening cock and letting out a sigh of relief. He had wanted to do this so badly but in the past few days Derek was almost always there and Stiles couldn't take that risk. However, he was a teenager for god's sake and he was doing it at least twice a day so having to restrain himself for days was a real torture, not to mention having Derek so close to him.

He started stroking himself slowly, trying to take his time but it was nearly impossible so he sped up, placing one hand on the cold tiles to support himself because he didn't trust his legs, they were practically shaking as he was increasing his pace. He was thinking of Derek and his gorgeous body, imagining how it would feel to have him on top of him, imagining that Derek's hand were on his manhood, jerking Stiles off.

"Fuck." Stiles moaned, shutting his eyes closed, breathing heavily. With a loud moan of 'Derek' he came hard, his body tensing for a few seconds as he was riding out his orgasm then it took him a few minutes to calm down and continue the actual showering.

When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room for some clothes but as soon as he had opened his door he stopped dead.

Because Derek was standing in front of his window, giving him a nonchalant look.

"Dammit, man, you scared the hell out of me!" Stiles cursed, desperately trying to keep his heart rate down. Not because Derek did scare him but he might have heard him. He was pretty sure Derek would kill him if he had known he was jerking off to him just a few minutes earlier.

"I thought you weren't coming today." Stiles said, and went to his dresser to grab a tee and his pants and only then he realized he was practically naked in front of the man, having only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His cheeks flushed red.

"I'm already done so we should continue the research." He shrugged and if Stiles had turned he would have seen the strange glint in his eyes and the almost-smirk playing across his features. But he didn't so this went unnoticed by him.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, just give me a sec." Stiles mumbled hastily and hurried back to the bathroom, closing the door with a loud 'thud' and leaning against it, panting. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so done!' He screamed in his mind because he didn't dare to say anything aloud, knowing that Derek had amazing hearing thanks to his werewolf senses. He cursed under his breath though as he looked down and realized he was getting hard again. 'Not now, please!' There was no way he could hide that from Derek so he tried to think of many things that could be a downer. It wasn't easy, but after minutes it had worked and he sighed relieved, putting his clothes on hastily and heading towards the kitchen.

"Gonna grab some food." He said, not yelled, because he knew Derek would hear him anyway. He took his time in the kitchen, trying to find a distraction and told himself that slicing tomatoes was a really a hard task.

Fortunately, things seemed to be normal, well, as normal as it usually was which meant crazy, but Derek didn't seem different, only lied on Stiles back, popping on his elbows and reading some kind of ancient book about rituals while Stiles was eating, sitting in front of his Mac, and searching the Internet for some information about werewolves and trying to find mentions of an Alpha pack.

Everything went as usual until Stiles found something and told Derek to have a look. He was sitting in his chair, staring at the screen and pointing at a certain sentence and Derek instead of standing beside him he stood behind! He leant over Stiles and Stiles couldn't help trembling slightly because he was pretty sure Derek didn't have to lean this close to read it. Damn, he could have read it from the other side of the room! He could feel the warmth of his body only an inch away from him, and felt his hot breath against his neck. Stiles clutched his fists, shutting his eyes, trying to relax. This can't be happening! He needed to remain calm in order not to make Derek suspicious.

Suddenly, he felt Derek's fingers on his wrists, holding him firm and Stiles started to panic.

"What the hell are you doing?" He tensed under Derek's touch, not daring to turn and look at him.

"You really think I wouldn't realize it?" Derek's voice was hot whisper against his ear and Stiles thought he was going to die.

"Wha-what are you talking a-about?" He stuttered, managing a small, nervous laugh.

"I've heard you. In the bathroom." Derek admitted with a smirk and suddenly spun Stiles' chair around, facing the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I-I still have no idea-" Stiles tried to deny but he failed pathetically. That's it, Derek was going to rip his throat out, he was sure of it when he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him up to his feet.

"Your heartbeats are betraying you, Stiles." There was something odd in the way he pronounced the name and Stiles gulped thick. "Your room is practically reeks with your sexual desire."

"I'm seventeen! Of course it is." Stiles tried to end this awkward situation and what he had said was true after all. Derek gave him a look.

"Desire for me." He stated plainly and Stiles didn't just blush because he was a guy and oh my god, this whole thing was going so out of control. Before he could even think of an answer he found himself lying flat on his stomach on his bed, with Derek pinning him down by his bodyweight.

"Le-let me go." He stuttered again, helplessly as Derek was pinning his wrists above his head, sitting on his lower back, almost on his butts.

"I think you like it." Derek teased and Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"No, let me go!" Stiles tried again, rocking his body against Derek's to get free but it only made things worse.

"Tell me you don't want it. Honestly. Then I'll let you go." Derek challenged and Stiles buried his face into the mattress because there was no way he could say that honestly. He remained silent.

Derek bit down his neck hard with blunt teeth causing Stiles to release and involuntary moan. "Tell me what you want." He brushed his teeth against Stiles ear and it sent the chill down his spine in a very arousing way. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"I-I want you." Stiles admitted after a bit of hesitation, his cheeks reddening. In an instant, he was lying on his back with Derek straddling him and leaning forward with a predatory glint in his eyes, looking satisfied by the answer.

Stiles breath was coming out in short gasps as Derek's mouth came dangerously close to his and he shut his eyes, knowing well what would come next. But it didn't happen; Derek didn't close the slight gap between them so Stiles opened his eyes reluctantly to look at him confused.

"Do I make you nervous?" Derek asked seriously and Stiles couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Dude, you're a fucking alpha werewolf, of course I'm pretty nervous when I'm trapped under you like this!" To his greatest shock, Derek managed a small laugh at that.

"True. But you shouldn't be." He said with a half-grin and Stiles grinned back at that, gathering his courage.

"If you say so." He twisted his wrist to free his hand, finally, and placed his palm on Derek's nape then he shut his eyes tight and pulled Derek against his lips.

He was pretty sure that if Derek wanted to resist, he could but he didn't seem to want to do that because as soon as their lips touched, he was practically devouring Stiles, pushing his tongue past his teeth into his mouth to explore it needy and Stiles couldn't help but obey and moan and kiss back sloppily, because seriously, he wasn't very experienced. Derek didn't seem to mind that and Stiles was trying to copy his movements and remember what he had seen in films and porn.

He slid his fingers into Derek's hair, gripping on it carefully as he freed his other hand – well, he could do that because Derek allowed it, but who cares – and wrapped it around the werewolf's waist, pulling him down on him. Derek also, didn't waste his time and slid a hand under Stiles' shirt while supporting himself with the other, not wanting to crash the boy with his dead-weight.

Stiles pulled him back slightly by his hair, broking the kiss and panting for air but Derek didn't hesitate and moved to kiss along his jawline greedily then suck his neck so hard to leave a mark while Stiles could only moan. Suddenly Derek pulled back and Stiles shot him a questioning look before he was pulled up to sit, too, and Derek pulled his shirt over his head, and then did the same with his own.

Stiles had to gulp at the sight because damn, Derek was pretty well-built and his chest and abs were just perfect and Stiles thought it was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. Well, yet. He need a distraction immediately so he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and leant forward, kissing him hungrily this time with more confidence.

Derek responded eagerly, and pushed Stiles back on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and slid a hand into his sweatpants, covering his half-hard erection through his briefs. Stiles broke the kiss immediately with a loud moan of "oh my god!", his hands falling from Derek to the bed as Derek was trailing kisses down his chest, through his abs and then finally placed a kiss on his hardness, through his clothes.

"Oh, fuck!" Stiles moaned again, his fists clutching on the sheets under him. He looked down at Derek and he fucking smirked! Stiles thought he died and gone to Heaven when Derek pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles and take his throbbing erection in hand, stroking it slowly.

Derek gave him a satisfied smirk and leant forward, licking him from base to tip then taking the head into his mouth. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stiles moaned, bucking his hips up involuntarily, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. He wasn't sure how long could he last but he was pretty sure it was only minutes away and he didn't want to end it too soon.

"Wa-wait!" He pushed Derek away who gave him a frown and Stiles couldn't help blushing slightly, again. "I… uhh, I think we should proceed further before I came too early." He grinned him shyly and his heart literally skipped a beat when Derek responded with a smirk.

"I think I can make you cum twice in a row." He stated confidently and his lips were back again on Stiles' hardness.

"You bastard!" Stiles tried to curse but it was more likely a loud moan and he was gripping the sheets even harder while bucking his hips slightly as Derek was taking him even deeper than before. He swallowed around it and Stiles' moans ensured him he was doing a pretty good job with that, so he repeated that a few times while bobbing his head up and down, making obscene, wet pops, reducing Stiles into a moaning and sweating mess.

"Oh my god, Derek!" Stiles groaned, arching his back while his hands instinctively moved to Derek's shoulders, not sure if he should push him back or pull him closer, so he just gripped him tight as a warning before he came with a loud cry, his whole body tensing for several seconds. It didn't help him calming down that Derek swallowed his cum and even sucked him a bit then sat up, wiping his mouth with a knowing smirk.

"You're killing me, you know that?" Stiles panted finally, grinning stupidly at Derek.

Instead of a reply, Derek leant forward to silence him with a kiss, giving Stiles a taste of his own cum. Stiles couldn't decide if it was disgusting or hot, but he was sure it was dirty as hell and he loved it so he kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around Derek's torso and pulling him closer. Even though he was still wearing his jeans, Stiles could feel he was rock hard and used one hand to unzip his fly, tugging on his jeans. Derek pulled back with a grin and rolled on his back next to Stiles, kicking off his jeans and briefs in a second.

Before Stiles would give it a second thought he was on top of Derek who was completely naked just as Stiles, spreading his legs to straddle Derek, their erections brushing against each other, causing both of them to moan loudly in pleasure at the friction. Stiles leant forward and continued kissing him breathless, his confidence growing by every second. He was totally going to have sex with Derek and he was pretty sure it would be fucking awesome. He didn't know what would happen after this but he cared less at that moment.

He didn't know when Derek rolled on top of him but he was under him again, arching into his touch as his hands were practically everywhere on his body, exploring in hastily. He only wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him tight, pulling him as close as physically possible.

"Do you have any-" Derek started after breaking apart, a thin line of saliva still connecting them.

"Yeah." Stiles cut him off before he could finish the question, already reaching towards his drawer and pulling the lube out, tossing it to Derek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just do it." Stiles panted and nodded hastily.

Derek popped the cap open and poured some lube onto his fingers then leant over Stiles, catching his lips again as he placed two fingers at his entrance, teasing it. Stiles winced and tensed for a second when Derek pushed two fingers into him at once but it wasn't unpleasant and soon he thrust against him, wanting more. He could feel Derek's satisfied smirk against his lips and he was about to break apart and curse when Derek added a third finger and whatever threat he was about to make turned into a gurgled moan of enjoyment which was immediately swallowed by Derek's hungry lips.

He moved his fingers in and out, stretching Stiles, wanting to prepare him as thoroughly as possible but he was also near his edge. Yes, he had amazing control but he had been holding back long enough so it was time to lose control. He withdraw the fingers and sat on his highs, pouring more lubrication onto his palm then tossed the half empty bottle away, giving his own erection a few strokes to make it slick enough.

"How would you-"

"Sitting on his lap? I mean, if it's okay-"

"Yeah." Derek grinned because it was just the way he had imagined, Stiles riding on him, looking all hot and messed up and helpless and hot. "First time?" He was about a hundred percent sure that Stiles was still a virgin but he thought it would be appropriate to ask.

Stiles nodded with a nervous grin as Derek leant on his back and he climbed on top of him, spreading his legs and taking Derek's erection in hand, positioning it at his entrance. He shut his eyes tight and took deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Stiles, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Derek said as he placed his hands on his thighs, squeezing it encouragingly.

"I know." Stiles replied with his eyes still closed then bit his bottom lip hard and lowered himself. He needed Derek's help a bit at first but after one or two tries the head of Derek's manhood was inside of him and he forced himself to sit down before he would change his mind and freak him out. With one go he slide down on Derek's cock and whimpered at the feeling because it was uncomfortable. It didn't hurt as much as he had thought but it wasn't amazing either and he didn't dare to move. He must have had a painful expression because Derek sounded a bit worried when he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Stiles didn't reply just nodded. "Look at me." He ordered but Stiles shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut even more. "Stiles, please." Derek sounded so un-Derek it made Stiles to open his eyes reluctantly at last and managed a weak smile.

"I'm okay, just give me some time." He reassured Derek who pushed himself up, one hand stretched out behind him to support him and he placed the other on Stiles' cheek, caressing his lips with his thumb.

"I can't believe I finally made you speechless." He stated with a grin and received a death glare from Stiles.

"Don't be so full of yourself, asshole." He retorted but fell against Derek's chest as he rolled his hips a bit. "Fuck!"

"I'm doing that." He must be dreaming because Derek had this cheeky grin all over his face and he was so far from his usual gloomy self. Stiles didn't even realize that the stingy feeling was going away, being replaced by something far better.

"Shut up." He couldn't think of a better so he just leant forward to kiss him again, because Derek's lips were intoxicating and he could never get enough of them.

The Derek was thrusting his hips up a bit, and rolling them and Stiles got the message and started moving, too, lifting himself a bit then sitting down again. It was feeling amazing and he broke the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure while riding on Derek, sliding down every time to meet his thrusts, creating a nice, steady rhythm while his palms were on Derek's chest to be easier to move.

However, his legs were starting to wear out as his whole body was shaking with pure ecstasy and he helplessly collapsed against Derek's chest, panting for air. "I… I can't-" He mumbled and didn't have to finish because it looked like Derek was already waiting for it and he grabbed Stiles' hips just tight enough to make bruises and thrust up hard, causing Stiles to moan. He hated Derek for being right because he was rock hard again and could feel his approaching second orgasm.

He moved one hand between their bodies and gripped his cock tight, stroking it in time with Derek's thrust while having a hard time to push down because his movements started to become more eager and harder he was afraid he would fall off and that would be really embarrassing so he tried to hold on tight.

"Ah, oh my god!" Stiles almost screamed when Derek suddenly manhandled him and he found himself lying flat on his back not for the first time within an hour, with Derek on top of him, pinning his wrists down and practically pounding him into the mattress while all Stiles could do was to moan helplessly, shutting his eyes tight.

"Oh, fuck!" Stiles did scream when Derek hit a certain spot and it made Stiles to see stars. "Do that again, please, Derek, do that!" He practically just threw his pride out of the window and begged but he didn't give a damn because it felt just so amazing. Fortunately, Derek wasn't in a teasing mood anymore and gladly granted his wish, aiming for that spot over and over, pushing Stiles over his edge again.

"Derek, I'm- Ahh my god, Derek!" Stiles cried out from the bottom of his lungs when Derek bit down his neck hard and thrust in at the same time, hitting his sweet spot again. And that was it, Stiles came, again, and his dick wasn't even touched because his wrists were being pinned down by Derek while his other hand was holding his hips lifted.

It didn't took Derek long to reach his climax, with a few more thrusts he released an actual growl, his eyes shining red and he exploded, his whole body going numb for about ten seconds then he collapsed partly on Stiles and partly on the bed, panting for air.

Finally, he let Stiles hands go and he wrapped his arms around Derek, panting just as heavily as he was. They lied there for several minutes when Derek finally got up, looking all messy and sweaty and pleased, and pulled out of Stiles and stood up. For a second, Stiles had a really bad feeling about it but then Derek turned and gave him a grin, then left only to be back within half a minute with a wet towel to clean themselves up.

When they were finished, he sat on the edge of the bed beside Stiles, neither of them saying anything. They didn't know what to say. Derek suddenly felt extremely guilty and as always, he thought the best solution was to run away from it so he got to his feet and reached-

Suddenly, Stiles grabbed him by the arm and he turned to look at him, surprised. Stiles really didn't know what he was supposed to say but he was sure he didn't want Derek to leave like this. They just stared at each other when Stiles finally gulped hard and managed a shy, nervous grin.

"You can stay." He said finally.

"I think I would better get going before your dad comes home."

"He will be late. I want you to stay. I know this whole thing is really crazy and I'm not sure what it was but I don't want you to go. Please."

Derek sat back on the bed next to him and there was a long awkward silence until Stiles decided to do something and lifted Derek's hand and placed it around his shoulders, leaning against him. He could feel Derek tense for a second before relaxing and he even pulled Stiles closer.

"Okay, I won't say I love because I don't know but I think I'm pretty close to that. Let's just say, I don't want it to be a one-time thing which we should try to forget." Stiles admitted, and it was much easier in Derek's embrace than face to face. Then he turned to look at him and gave him a wide, stupid grin. "I've just lost my virginity."

"You're an idiot." Derek stared at him in disbelief then grinned back. "I like you, too." He said after a bit of a silence but then his tone was different than before. He was serious. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said out of the blue.

"I won't get hurt. I have an alpha werewolf as my-" Stiles suddenly went silent because seriously, what was Derek to him? A boyfriend?!

"What if I hurt you?" Derek continued, completely ignoring Stiles previous half-statement.

"Derek, you don't need to find excuses." Stiles said; trying to sound firm but he couldn't hide the slight sadness and disappointment in his voice. He also pulled back from Derek's embrace, facing him. "If you don't want this, you should just say so."

Derek was staring at him wordless and Stiles grimaced painfully. "Okay, you don't have to say, just… just go now." He turned away, reaching for his clothes to dress back. Deep in his heart, he wanted Derek to grab his arm and pull him back and tell him that he wouldn't leave him but it was just simple, childish thought. But it did pierce his heart a little when he turned and Derek was standing there, dressed up, too. He took a step towards Stiles but he backed away, shaking his head.

"No, just go."

"Stiles."

"Please, just, I'm stupid, I know, I'll get over it but now just go, please, don't make it any worse."

Derek nodded and he walked out of the door and Stiles could hear his footsteps down the stairs and each step made his heart feel heavier. He went to close the door and as soon as he was done it burst open, Derek standing in the doorway, looking really, really messed up.

"I love you." He said out of the blue and Stiles stared at him, completely at a loss of what he should think or say. What the hell was going on?!

"I don't understand you." He said finally.

"I don't understand myself either." Derek admitted, approaching Stiles slowly. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you. But, I don't want you to get hurt and with me, you'll probably-"

"Really, Derek?" Stiles gave him a look. "This whole thing about me getting hurt his is so lame. I hang around with werewolves and hunters, I'm already pretty fucked up."

Derek only replied with a half-grin and cupped Stiles' face between his palms, brushing his lips against his. "I love you." He whispered and closed the gap, kissing Stiles slowly, passionately, his hands sliding around him to pull him closer, holding him so tight Stiles was afraid he would crash his bones.

"I think, I'll be safe with you." Stiles said after they broke apart, smiling. "And I know you won't hurt me. Because I wouldn't hurt you either. Never ever." Derek knew Stiles meant it and smiled, resting his forehead against his.

"So, I'm your boyfriend then?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know both Stiles and Derek are a bit moody but I think that's the way it would be, because Stiles is a teenager and obviously confused about his emotions and well, everyone knows what happened between Derek and Kate, and I'm sure Derek wouldn't want that happen again and he didn't want to take advantage of Stiles' confusion.
> 
> Also, if anyone would be willing to beta it, I'd be really grateful and that would help me a lot! So PM me if you want to.


End file.
